parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler's Origin Story
This is a Origin Story Inspired by DC and Marvel Comics made from Episodes of Astroboy, Kill la Kill, Loonatics Unleashed, and Cyborg 009. Transcript * Leonardo: So Tyler tell us how did you became well you * Tyler Klause: Well You see leo it's a long story but it all started when.... (Flashback to factory at B.O.A.R.D.) * Tyler Klause (narration): My dad decided to create me his adopted son with his partner Adam Taurus in his lab at B.O.A.R.D. * Adam Taurus: Well Hiiragi are you going to show me the plans for you're new creation or not?! * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Yes yes and you won't be dissaponted adam (shows skematics of a human combined with the body of a cyborg) * Adam Taurus: A human kid combined with the body of a cyborg? * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Yep it's my latest invention so will you help me create it? * Adam Taurus: Help You Make A Human Cyborg Kid I Don't know..... * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Come on adam this'll be my greatest invention ever! * Adam Taurus: Well.... Im In! * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: All Right! * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi and Adam High Five Eachother * Tyler Klause (narration): so they went to the cryo genetic chamber with there fellow inventors and they saw a human like kid with blue hair with yellow eyes a blue and red jacket red berry shirt gray pants and neo blue shoes and that kid was me. * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: this is it fellow scientists the day that i have been waiting for witness before you're very eyes..... * Adam Taurus: the creation of professor ichiroubei hiiragi's adopted cyber son tyler klause * Fellow Scientist #1: this is gonna be good * Tyler Klause (narration): so he inserted the 009 and darth vader skematics into the scanning door of the chamber and tossed them in then the electricity started then the cyborg started moving unconciously and created a kid like body * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Pass me the goggles! * Adam Taurus: Here (passes him goggles) * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Why Thank You Adam How Noble Of You. * Adam Taurus: scoffs in humor No Prob Hiiragi now sit back and let the show begin. * Tyler Klause (narration): then they stepped back while putting on there goggles the electricity fulled the chamber * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: We are so close we can not fail now! * Adam Taurus: Big Time. * Tyler Klause (narrating): then maleficent was standing outside the lab and watched the creation of me *Maleficent: Good very good Professor Hiiragi. * Tyler Klause (narrating): the chamber started powering up with electricity around it then the plug led loose * Male Scientist #2: Circuts are at maximum capacity * Male Scientist #3: Mr Hiiragi It's too late we got to take shelter! * Tyler Klause: then dad had to do about the hardest thing he ever had to do to make creating me worth wild then dad started not to let my birth not be in dead to the plug with his goggles on * Professor ichiroubei hiiragi: I Won't Give Up! * Adam Taurus: I'll say i still can't belive it * Tyler Klause (narration): then dad runed and jumped up and inserted the plug back into the chamber then the red heat fulled up the chamber then * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: (screamed as he fell to the ground) * Tyler Klause (narration): dad fell to the ground and saw me created for the first time with a glow then dad lifted up his goggles and looked at me as i glowed in green and i looked as i sat up opened my eyes looked at the lab and said the first words to my dad * Tyler Klause: Hi * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Hello My Friend uhhh no this is you're new life you need a new name uhh Tyler * (origin story ends) * Tyler Klause: and that's how i became to be me. * Michelangelo: (crying) * Donatello: What's wrong mikey? * Michelangelo: Nothing it's just that was the saddest story i have ever heard in my life * Raphael: Man You we're so comfy before and now now you're getting damp and gross! * Michelangelo: (crying) right sorry. Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg leonardo_first_movie_by_auxiliary4-d6fgrqz.jpg Raph_First_Movie.jpg Donatello_(1990).jpg Mikey_First_Movie.jpg MV5BN2JjMzMyMTgtZmUzNy00OTExLTljYjYtZGIwMmQzYTdiZTUzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjQwMDg0Ng@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,698,1000 AL .jpg Adam_ProfilePic_Normal.png Category:Stories Category:Tdk 0403